Studies were continued on the mechanism of polymerization of the protein actin, a major component of the motile apparatus of all eukaryotic cells. A monomer actin ATPase activity was discovered. Kinetic analysis of the effects of the drug cytochalasin, which accelerates this ATPase activity, have led to the postulation of a new species of monomeric actin that may be an essential intermediate in actin polymerization.